Hunter
Hunter is a character that is featured throughout Villainy and Virtue, and is created and portrayed by iCaramelBird. Possessing the powers of Technology, and Deductive Deep Perception, Hunter is able to use his powers to hack and manipulate technology whilst also being able to deduce people, focus on aspects of certain objects, people and items as well as use his perceptive abilities to aid him in his common free-running manoeuvres. Hunter is a character shown to only be after money, and using his powers to aid him in this conquest. He doesn't seem to care much about other people, or the morality of his actions and only seems to be after the rewards. However Hunter is shown to be both capable and intelligent enough to not only desire riches, but a purpose in life. Biography Background Hunters real name is Luke Jones. It has been described that he has an American nationality, clearly showing both his parents and perhaps his entire family is mostly or completely American. He is described to have grown up in a "mostly normal" family, and had desires to be an engineer. His mother stayed at home, mostly looking after him and his older sister Lilly, whilst his father owned a somewhat small company that modeled and designed new cell-phones. They weren't very popular, but they managed to scrape enough money to put food on the table. When Luke was a young age, he could sense things. When his sister came home in a rush, he could tell she had broken up with yet another boyfriend. When he stared too long at the television, the screen seemed to become embodied with static before he was pulled out of it. Eventually his parents got nervous as his powers grew, and they knew something was wrong with him yet his sister tried to empathize with him. He told his sister everything, he was as close as he could be with her and truly loved her as family. However when Luke was 16, he had a heated argument with his father which went bad as his father tried to get him to reveal he had powers. Luke himself truly didn't understand what was going on, yet he caused most of the technology in his house to simply eradicate itself, sending sparks flying everywhere and sometimes he could still hear his mothers piercing scream as she tried to beg him to stop. Soon he was kicked out of his home, and he stopped attending school. His sister moved out with him, and soon taught him everything. She had powers herself, and knew how to control them as she learned about them at an early age. She apologised and felt bad for not telling Luke, but she taught Luke everything. She taught him how to fight, how to control his powers, how to use his powers for things such as parkour. Luke seemed to become an expert, and things were fine for a couple years. Until Luke's 19th birthday. Luke and Lilly were a duo and always went out what Lilly called "Their little hunts" as they moved fast and quickly to try and stop any criminals. Whether it was simple alleyway robberies, catching murderers, whatever. They never got any thanks or prize and they didn't want any, they kept in the shadows. However one time, a robbery went wrong. It was a trap set up by some type of villain to kill any heroes who got by. After a certain incident which ended in Lilly's death. Luke realised he the anger in him come out, as he went out and murdered the villain who set up the whole plan. Ever since then he called himself the Hunter. He still uses Lilly's dagger, but moved out and managed to gain the money to buy a horrible one room apartment. However it was his base of operations, and now it lead him to events that would possibly change or even end his life. Appearance Hunter is described as having an American nationality, and an "athletic body" implying that he has been doing free-running or has been interested in sports when younger. Hunter has been described as being tall. His eyes are deep brown, as well as having messy brown hair, stubble and a light skin tone. Hunters attire normally consists of a black hoodie with a "two button zipper" and black cargo pants, with converse shoes. The hoodie seems to have a fur outline, and currently Hunter possesses two holsters. One of the holsters is on his right leg, and is a sheath for his sisters dagger. Another holster is on his left leg, and has his very own handgun. Hunter tends to have a black mask covering his mouth and face, that is attached to his hoodie that he wears every time he's outside, to conceal his identity. Though earlier versions of the character suggest this was going to be a black bandanna instead. Personality Hunter has been described as being in a "low place in life" during his Villainy and Virtue. It's to the point where Hunter acts bitter and shallow to everyone around him. One of his sole desires seems to be money. Though this is unknown if this is because he feels as if he has no other purpose. It's heavily implied Hunter is quite intelligent as he researches technology, but mostly because he wants to learn how to control it so he can gain the upper-hand against others who may use this against him. As we as this, he has tried to master his perception skills showing determination and even slight stubbornness. He's described as being quite "hot-headed" yet mostly remains calm, but appears to be emotionally-manipulative as he uses his perception to pick up the emotions others are feeling and play on those emotions. Whilst being cynical and bitter, his mental state seems to be "unhealthy" and Hunter himself supposedly has a "few heartstrings" yet they can't be exposed. Relationships Wild Card - Hunter patrodliii